1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of firearm safety and more specifically relates to a fingerprint recognition safety system for use with firearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society own and shoot firearms. A firearm is a portable gun, being a barreled weapon that launches one or more projectiles often defined by the action of an explosive. The first firearms in the world were invented in 13th century China when the man portable fire lance was combined with projectiles such as scrap metal, broken porcelain, or darts/arrows. The technology gradually spread through the rest of East Asia, South Asia, Middle East and then into Europe. In older firearms, the propellant was typically black powder, but modern firearms use smokeless powder or other propellants. Most modern firearms have rifled barrels to impart spin to the projectile for improved flight stability.
Firearms have various safety mechanisms to prevent accidental discharge. These features, however, do not prevent unauthorized users from disengaging the safety mechanisms and using the firearms. Additionally, most safety features currently on the market can be turned ‘off’ if desired, so accidental use and misuse of guns by children, teens, and adults continue to be an unfortunate and devastating part of life in today's society. A safe solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,179 to Adams; U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,265 to Pathak; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,313 to Wolfe. This art is representative of firearm safety devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a firearm safety device should provide safety, reasonable ease of use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable fingerprint recognition safety system to greatly reduce the occurrence of accidental weapons discharge and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.